


Golden Days Pt. 2

by julieta_5672



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drarry, Forgiveness, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julieta_5672/pseuds/julieta_5672
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to the song fic I wrote called Golden Days but can be read in its own. </p>
<p>Draco cheated. Harry has gone to Blaise for help. Will he do a bit more than help? Will Draco and Harry get back together? (I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Days Pt. 2

It had been a week since Harry had felt Draco in that attic. He'd been staying over at Blaise’s house. Ever since Harry and Draco had gotten together, Harry and Blaise had become close. So when Harry had shown up at his door, eyes red from crying, he happily welcomed him in. 

That week at Blaise’s consisted of Harry crying and refusing the food Blaise kept trying to give him. Then Blaise finally had enough. “Okay that's it! Get off your bloody arse! We're going out.”

Harry had been staring at the wall when Blaise had this outburst, so he just glanced up, not making any attempt to actually move.

“Harry fucking Potter you march up those stairs and change into the clothes I payed out for you or so help me I will smack your arse!”

Hearing Blaise say that caused the smallest smile to make its way onto Harry’s face. Harry decided it would be better to listen than argue, so for the first time in days, Harry got up, and went to change into whatever Blaise had set out. 

A few minutes later, Harry came back down in a dark green button up with black jeans. Blaise smiled as Harry came down the stairs and said, “Well look at that! The lump on my couch can clean up nicely.”

“Oh sod off,” Harry said with a small smirk, “Why did you make me get dressed anyway?”

“I told you, we're going out.”

“Out where?”

“You can either keep questioning me, or I can give you the keys to the Ferrari and let you drive to where we're going.”

Harry took a second before surrendering and holding his hand out for the keys, which Blaise then tossed him. They made their way to the car, and after driving for about ten minutes, Blaise getting directions, until they arrived at their destination. 

“Blaise, what are we doing at a club?” Harry asked.

“We are here to have fun and forget about your dick ex.”

“He's not my ex…” Harry whispered lightly.

“Well then we are here to have fun and forget about the fight you're having with the ponce-who-shall-not-be-named.”

Harry chuckled lightly at the name he gave Draco, then sluggishly got out of the car. They made their way inside. The first step in, they were hit with the aroma of alcohol and sweat from all the people dancing.

Blaise looked around and found two empty seats at the bar. He quickly grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him over to the seats before anyone else could take them. Once they sat down, Blaise ordered two shots for each of them.

“I'm not doing shots Blaise,” Harry protested.

“You don't have a choice my friend.”

“Blaise you know what happens when I drink shots.”

“Yes Harry, I do. This is why I will make sure you don't take more than three tonight. That is, unless you'd like to truly forget about your problems.”

Harry glared at Blaise, but he started thinking of what he had said. It was true that he wanted to forget. And before he could think of the consequences, Harry downed the two shots and signaled the bartender for two more. 

“Harry you sure about this?” Blaise asked, suddenly serious. 

“You're right Blaise. I need to forget and have some fun,” Harry responded, giving his friend a reassuring smile.

Blaise clapped Harry on the back and they both took another swig of their drinks, and started talking about the randomest things that came up one after the other. It seemed as if the night could just keep going on. Talking turned to laughing which turned to dancing. Harry rarely ever danced if they went out, and if he ever did it was because other men were getting too friendly with Draco. But tonight when Blaise suggested it, it was Harry who practically dragged Blaise to the floor.

At first it was mainly just jumping around and singing along poorly to the music. Then they started actually dancing to the rhythm of the music. Harry was swaying his hips, hands in the air, dancing like nothing else mattered. What he didn't notice was the way Blaise was staring at him, how he was watching every move Harry made. If only Harry knew, this was exactly how it had all begun with Draco. They always were similar, that was one of the main reasons they fought. 

After a while, a slower song came on, and some couples took the advantage to slow dance. Harry made a move to leave but Blaise caught his hand and pulled him close. 

“Blaise this is a slow song,” Harry stated, unsure why Blaise was keeping him on the floor. 

“I know Harry. Just humor me please, and dance?” he asked, giving Harry one of his award winning smiles.

Harry chuckled and nodded. Glad he agreed, Blaise pulled Harry closer and placed one hand on his waist while taking Harry’s hand with the other. Harry let Blaise take the lead and placed his free hand on Blaise’s shoulder.

Blaise took the lead and started dancing, unknowingly pulling Harry closer. Without warning, Blaise pulled back and raised Harry’s arm and, twisted his hand, twirling Harry. Giggling, Harry let himself twirl and Blaise decided to show off his dance moves some more. 

Soon a spot on the dancefloor had cleared and Blaise was twirling Harry, spinning him away and back, until the song ended and Blaise dipped Harry. The rest of the people went back to dancing but Harry and Blaise stayed in the moment, smiling at each other.

Harry broke the gaze and said, “Uh Blaise, you can let me up now. The blood is kinda going to my head.”

“Oh. Right. Yeah,” Blaise stammered as he straightened up, but still not letting go of Harry. 

“Why don't we get another dr-” Harry was cut off by Blaise. By Blaise’s lips to be more specific. Blaise was kissing him. Harry was too shocked to react, and before he could, Blaise had pulled away. He was staring at Harry, waiting, for some sort of reaction.

Blaise didn't expect Harry to suddenly run out of the nearest doors he could. 

Harry didn't know what he was doing, he just knew he needed to get out of there. So he ran. And as soon as he ran out he dropped to the ground, leaning against a wall. Somehow he had started crying. He hated himself right now. He let Blaise kiss him, while he was technically still with Draco. 

Draco.

Oh god. He was no better than Draco. Draco who had tried to talk to him everyday but Harry always ignored. Draco who was always there for him whether it was waking up from a nightmare or just to cuddle. Draco who had said he was sorry. Draco who Harry still loves.

Harry had just cheated on Draco. The same thing Draco had done to put them all in this situation. 

Harry didn't know what came over him but suddenly he was sprinting back to his apartment. Back home. To Draco. And soon, he was there. Standing in front of the door when he realized he had no idea what he would say. Harry had been ignoring Draco for a week, he certainly wouldn't want to see Harry now.

But he had to take a chance. So slowly, Harry raised his fist to the door and knocked lightly 3 times, the way he always did. He heard some shuffling and thuds and then there he was. 

Harry took in the sight of Draco. His hair looked like it hadn't been washed in days. He had bags under his eyes, meaning he hadn't been sleeping, even though he was in a pair of Harry’s pajamas (a t-shirt with a muggle band he'd tried to get Draco to listen to and pants that were clearly too big). Draco, in all, looked as awful as Harry currently felt.

Standing there, neither of them knew what to do. Finally deciding what to do, Harry lunged at Draco. Draco hadn't been expecting it and fell backwards, Harry falling on top of him.

The two started laughing, their laughs growing as they felt each others chest move. Slowly the laughing died down until they were laying there, looking into each others eyes, green meeting grey.

Finally, Harry decided to speak, but Draco had the same idea. 

“I-” Harry started.

“I'm so-”

“No I-”

“It's my-”

They both stammered until Harry stopped and said, “It’s not your fault Draco.”

“Yes it is. I chea-” Draco stated.

“I kissed someone,” Harry quickly interrupted.

Draco froze then sat up, pushing Harry off of him. “You what?”

“Well actually someone kissed me. But I didn't kiss back and it was only a few seconds and then as soon as it was over I felt horrible so I came back here and I-I… Draco I'm so sorry…” Harry had started crying while talking and was now fully sobbing, covering his face with his hands.

He didn't see Draco come closer, so when he wrapped his arms around him, Harry jumped slightly and looked up at Draco. “W-what are you doing? W-why are you b-be in nice? I-I kissed someone else.”

“Harry, love, you didn't do anything. Someone kissed you and you came here. That's...that's what I should have done…”

“W-what?”

“Harry, you weren't the one who started all this. I'm the one who cheated.”

Draco was going to keep talking but Harry stopped him by grabbing his face and pulling him in for a kiss. Then he pulled back, resting his forehead against Draco’s. “It's okay.”

A bit taken back from the kiss, Draco asked, “What's okay?”

Harry smiled lightly and simply said, “It's forgive you.”

Tears began to fill Draco’s eyes, “You-you do?”

“I love you Draco. Always will,” Harry said as he ran a hand through Draco’s hair and cupped his cheek.

Draco gave Harry a watery smile and tangled both hands into Harry’s hair. They stayed in that moment for what seemed like a blissful eternity. 

“I love you,” Draco whispered.

“I love you too Draco Malfoy. I love you so fucking much. And I never want to be apart from you ever again. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?”

Completely taken by surprise, Draco sputtered out, “W-what?”

Harry smiled brightly and helped Draco stand then he got down on one knee taking Draco hands in his.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy. Will you marry me?”

Speechless, Draco nodded, the tears coming back and smiling uncontrollably. Harry then stood up and cupped Draco’s jaw and pulled him in for a kiss, smiling into it.”

Ending the kiss, Harry grabbed his wand and rock that he found in his pocket. He quickly transfigured the rock into a metal wedding band with three small diamonds embedded along the band. Harry went back over to Draco and took his left hand, slowly slipping the ring onto Draco’s finger, bringing Draco’s hand up to his mouth and lightly kissing it.

Harry kissed Draco once more then pulled back smiling. “Should I prepare myself for you stressing over wedding plans?”

Draco chuckled and said, “Would you expect anything less?”

“Of course not love.”

“Speaking of expecting things,” Draco started, “I never would have expected to see you in such a slytherin green. It suits you.”

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, “Well thank you and may I say you look great in my pajamas.” Draco mumbled something Harry couldn't hear so he asked, “What was that?”

“Oh I uh said… It was the only thing here that smelled like you...It felt like you were still here.” 

“I'm glad to know you like the way I smell.”

“You're so annoying sometimes.”

“Thank you,” Harry said with a smirk. 

“I love you Harry Potter.”

“I love you more Draco Malfoy.”


End file.
